


5 times buck wears eddie's clothes (+1 time eddie wears buck's)

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Buckley-Diaz Family (9-1-1 TV), Christopher Diaz is a Sweetheart, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Sharing Clothes, i guess, no beta we die like men, they don't do the do in the fic explicitly but like it's heavily implied, you get the build-up but not the kaboom ya feel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Is that my hoodie?”“I was cold.” he states, as though he didn’t totally have to go into Eddie’s bedroom and dig through his closet just to get a hoodie. “It’s soft.” Buck adds, bringing the material of the hood up to stroke along his cheek.(it's literally what the title says, need I explain further?)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 1000





	5 times buck wears eddie's clothes (+1 time eddie wears buck's)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a handful of 5+1 fic ideas and couldn't decide...the gems over on [tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/) narrowed it down to two and I finally settled on this one purely because I had the +1 idea already planned

**one.**

A deep laugh echoes through the house, followed by Christopher’s joyful giggles, and Eddie finds himself smiling into his reflection as he combs through his wet hair. He double checks that his towel is secured tightly around his waist, pushing open the bathroom window to let some of the steam out, before heading out towards his bedroom.

He stops by the front room first, finding Buck and Christopher sat at the table playing a game of snakes and ladders.

They don’t notice him at first, Buck groaning as he slides his piece down a long snake and ends up near the start of the board. “No!” he cries out, just as Christopher bounces in his seat and claps his approval.

“I’m gonna win!” Chris cheers, rolling the dice and laughing loudly when he gets to climb up a ladder.

“Hey, no fair!” Buck complains, but his smile is wide and Eddie doubts he actually cares whether he wins or loses. He looks so at place here, entertaining Christopher without even being asked to; he’d just turned up at Eddie’s front door with take-out and a bright smile and, honestly, how could Eddie resist?

Eddie, not for the first time, realises how lucky he is to have Buck in his life.

It’s at this moment, that Buck must notice him leaning in the archway, blinking up at Eddie through his lashes and shooting him a playful grin. His eyes linger on Eddie’s chest and Eddie flushes, suddenly much more aware of his state of undress, but he stops when he realises Buck isn’t wearing the old Star Wars tee he’d turned up in.

No, instead, Buck is bundled up in a pale pink hoodie that fits snugly around his broad shoulders.

Eddie narrows his eyes at Buck. “Is that my hoodie?”

If Buck were someone to get easily ashamed, Eddie guesses his face would be a similar colour to the hoodie he’s wearing. However, Buck isn’t that sort of person and he just shrugs at Eddie, already rolling the dice for his turn before Christopher can complain that he’s taking too long.

“I was cold.” he states, as though he didn’t totally have to go into Eddie’s bedroom and dig through his closet just to get a hoodie. “It’s soft.” Buck adds, bringing the material of the hood up to stroke along his cheek.

“I have nicer ones.” Christopher pipes up, moving Buck’s piece for him.

Buck chuckles, ruffling Christopher’s hair. “I know you do, buddy, but I doubt they’d fit me.”

Eddie smiles, a warmth spreading through his chest at the whole scene playing out before him. It’s so strangely domestic yet it doesn’t feel out of place. It’s just family.

Buck glances up at him again, this time a slightly sheepish smile on his face. “I can take it off. I know I probably should’ve asked…” he trails off as Eddie shakes his head, already waving a hand to dismiss Buck’s worries.

“No, it’s all good. Mi casa es su casa.”

Buck’s smile only widens, nodding at Eddie before Christopher lets out a loud cheer as he suddenly wins the game. Buck gasps, slamming his hands lightly onto the table top. “No! How did you beat me?”

“You’re bad at board games.” Christopher snorts, and Buck gapes, going to tickle the boy and demanding he takes it back. Christopher squeals with laughter, shaking his head adamantly, trying to squirm away from Buck’s ambush.

Eddie chuckles under his breath, turning to leave them to it so he can get dressed.

**two.**

“Almost done…” Buck says, leaning over the cake as he carefully ices the words ‘Happy Birthday, Christopher’ in a royal blue he’d mixed up. Eddie glances over, smirking when he notices the flour in Buck’s hair, which is draped over his eyes, and the way he has his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. It’s oddly reflective of how Christopher looks when he’s trying hard to figure out a tough solution in his homework.

“How does one person make so much mess?” Eddie laughs, sliding over to join Buck and looking down at the cake. He has to admit, it does look amazing. He’s glad he hadn’t just gone to the bakery like he’d originally planned.

Buck pulls back, proud smile on his face as he puts the icing tube down. “Hey, it’s an artwork.” he defends, prodding Eddie’s chest. “I am an artist and artists get messy.”

“You can say that again.” Eddie chuckles, reaching out and raking his fingers through Buck’s flour-coated hair, giving it a ruffle and making it look like it’s snowing in the middle of his kitchen. He’s got icing and cake batter splattered over his white t-shirt too and Eddie sighs in exasperation, meeting Buck’s amused smile with a raised brow.

“What?!” Buck laughs, glancing down at himself and shrugging. “It’ll wash out.”

Eddie shakes his head, gesturing down the hallway. “Go grab one of my shirts, you’re not wearing that for the party.”

Buck rolls his eyes at him, but his smile doesn't budge, and he follows Eddie’s orders without a complaint.

When Buck returns, Eddie has already cleaned up the kitchen and is working on the mound of dirty dishes they’ve both managed to make. He doesn’t need to say anything before Buck grabs the tea towel slung over the oven handle and joins him by the sink, starting to dry the many mixing bowls up.

Eddie casts him a side glance, heart skipping a beat at the sight of Buck wearing one of Eddie’s favourite button-up shirts. It’s a pale blue, fits Eddie perfectly. But Buck is taller than Eddie, not built in the same way he is, so it clings to him tighter, thin material looking almost painted on over Buck’s biceps as he moves his arms to put the bowls back into the cupboard. Eddie has to swallow thickly, hating how good his own shirt looks on Buck – especially paired with his skinny jeans that he always insists on wearing.

Buck remains oblivious of his wandering eyes, humming along to the radio and moving around Eddie’s kitchen like it’s his own.

Clearing his throat, and his mind of images he really shouldn’t be having of his best friend, Eddie returns his focus to the dishes and tries his hardest not to watch Buck.

**three.**

It’s late when Eddie returns home from is shift and he quietly lets himself into the house and kicks his shoes off by the door. He can hear the low hum of the television drifting from the living-room and he walks over towards the sound.

Buck is sprawled out on the couch, head resting uncomfortably on the arm, with one of Eddie’s old, faded Army tees on. Eddie stops in his tracks, a smile tugging at his lips.

Buck, sound asleep and snoring in his shirt. It’s way too small on him, barely fits Eddie after all these years, scrunched up and exposing a strip of skin just above the waistband of his sweats. Eddie tiptoes over and can’t help but reach out and touch, fingers raking through soft curls as Buck keens into the touch subconsciously. He makes a quiet sound, not quite a whine, not quite a yawn, and sleepily blinks his eyes open.

Eddie’s chest swells as baby blues meet his, and a warm smile spreads over Buck’s face even in his half-asleep state. “S’rry,” he mumbles, carefully pushing himself up into a sitting position as Eddie pulls his hand away. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“No, it’s okay.” Eddie assures him, perching on the arm of the couch, “I know you had a busy shift this morning. How was Christopher?”

Buck nods, rubbing at his eyes. “Yeah, he was an angel. As always.” They both chuckle. “I took him to bed a while ago, he was pretty tired. We read the pirates story again.” That isn’t a surprise; Christopher is going through another pirate phase lately. Buck even bought him a proper outfit and a fake parrot the other weekend.

“Thanks, for looking after him.”

Buck shrugs, frowning slightly but, with his tiredness, he just looks like a confused puppy. “You don’t have to thank me. I’m happy to do it. I love the kid.”

Eddie knows he does, but he’s still so used to being the only one in Christopher’s life that it sometimes takes him a moment to remember that his son now has a whole handful of people that would gladly do anything for him.

Buck stretches, pulling the hem of Eddie’s shirt even further up his stomach and Eddie fights the urge to stare at that trail of light hair that disappears below his waistband. “I should get going, let you sleep.” He makes to stand up, but Eddie stops him with a hand on his shoulder. Buck blinks up at him in silent confusion.

“Stay.” Eddie tells him, smiling softly. “It’s late, there’s no need you driving all the way back to yours when you could just spend the night here.”

Buck’s smile is blinding, almost angelic, and he settles back into the couch with a happy little sigh. Eddie chuckles, sliding down into the space beside him and stretching his legs out onto the coffee table with a groan. He’s exhausted himself and having a warm body next to his is perhaps more comforting than it should be, considering who the person is.

But, as Buck wraps an arm around Eddie’s shoulders and pulls him into his side, his focus back on whatever dumb reality show is on the television, Eddie wonders whether he’s the only one who enjoys the company.

**four.**

All chaos breaks loose as Buck and the young girl, who can’t be much older than nine, finally emerge from the rickety building. Paramedics rush towards the duo, but Buck simply ushers the girl towards them and brushes them away when they try to check him over.

Eddie doesn’t wait for the rest of the team to join him, already jogging over towards Buck as his heart continues to hammer away in his chest, the initial panic he’d felt when Buck hadn’t come out with Bobby still not calmed.

“Buck!” he shouts, barely giving Buck the chance to notice who it is before he’s wrapping his arms around the man and pulling him into a tight hug. Buck, to his credit, doesn’t fight it. If anything, he relaxes in Eddie’s hold and returns the hug, his face tucking perfectly into the crook of Eddie’s neck like always. Eddie sighs, stroking the back of his neck and muttering curses over Buck’s recklessness.

It’s not until they pull apart that he notices how much Buck is shivering. He isn’t wearing his jacket, and Eddie glances over Buck’s shoulder into the masses of people behind him and spots the little girl draped in a jacket that is definitely too big for her. He sighs, unable to wipe the fond smile from his face and is slipping his own jacket off before Buck can protest.

“Here,” he mutters, helping Buck into his jacket and squeezing the base of his neck, pulling him down to press their foreheads together, “you idiot, you’ll freeze to death.”

Buck smiles up at him, eyes flashing with amusement, gratitude, and something else that Eddie doesn’t recognise. “Not when I’ve got you.”

With a roll of his eyes, Eddie draws Buck’s head down to press a kiss to his hair without thinking. He freezes when he realises what he’s done, but Buck doesn’t seem to object so he lets it go.

“Just get in the damn truck.” he tells Buck, a hand on the small of his back as he pushes him in front, “Bobby’s going mad with worry.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Buck laughs, but there’s no bite to his words. Eddie can tell he’s grateful.

Trailing behind Buck as he heads towards their truck, watching as he tugs the jacket closer to his body, Eddie can’t help the flood of warmth in the pit of his stomach at the way ‘Diaz’ is plastered across Buck’s back. It looks good.

**five.**

“Have you seen Buck?” Eddie asks Chim, hopping off the truck with Hen in tow. Chimney points over his shoulder, lifting a box up from the floor and grunting.

“He’s working out.”

“Thanks, man.” he says, clapping a hand down on Chimney’s shoulder in passing as he all but jogs towards the makeshift gym in the station. Chimney was right, Buck was busy working out – taking out his anger on the punch bag, sweat-matted hair stuck to his forehead, tank top clinging to his skin, small grunts escaping his lips with every punch.

Frankly, it’s a lot more arousing than Eddie had been prepared for and he stops still, eyes involuntarily drawn to the veins of Buck’s arms.

Buck must have sensed his presence, coming to a stop and heaving in air as he turns to meet Eddie’s eyes. Eddie doesn’t know what sort of expression is on his face but it must not be an innocent one, not if the way that Buck smirks at him and saunters over is anything to go by.

Ripping the gloves from his hands, Buck crowds Eddie against the nearest wall and lets out a low, almost guttural laugh that has heat surging through Eddie’s body. “See something you like?”

It’s so unlike Buck, completely out of the bounds of their friendship, that Eddie is stunned into silence, left gaping up at him. He’s already forgotten what he needed to tell Buck.

Buck wipes his arm over his forehead, gathering up sweat as he does so, and when he meets Eddie’s eyes again he licks his lips. “Eds? You alright?”

Eddie clears his throat, shaking his mind clear, “Uh, yeah.”

“Alright.” Buck drawls, slightly questioning, as he takes a step back to give Eddie space to breathe again. Eddie isn’t thankful, though; he hadn’t minded being pressed against the wall by Buck…especially not in this state.

A hand lands heavily on his arm, squeezing gently, as Buck takes his leave towards the showers. There’s a confident swagger in his walk and Eddie’s eyes betray him as they watch him leave, focused entirely on the curve of his ass in the sweatpants he’s wearing, which happen to be hanging dangerously low on his hips.

It’s then that Eddie pauses, narrowing his eyes. “Buck?” he calls out, causing Buck to slow down as Eddie catches up with him. “Are you wearing my sweats?”

There’s a blush on Buck’s face, now, and it’s definitely not a result of his previous exercises. “Uh-”

“They are, aren’t they?” Eddie laughs, “Don’t you have your own clothes?”

Buck looks at him, gaze calculating as he considers his response. He must see something on Eddie’s face that he likes, since his shoulders sag forward slightly and he says, with a careless shrug, “I like your clothes.”

Eddie squints up at him. “You like my clothes?” he repeats, not quite understanding.

Buck nods.

“What does that even mean?”

He watches as Buck pulls his lower lip between his teeth, thinking harder over this than Eddie’s witnessed him think about anything. “They smell like you.” Buck finally settles with, an embarrassed smile on his lips.

Eddie gapes, feeling at a loss for words at the confession. It seems so innocent, could probably be played off as a joke depending on what Eddie says next, but there’s something about them, something about how Buck always ends up wearing Eddie’s clothes, something about the worried glint in Buck’s eyes, which makes Eddie consider his response.

Could it be? Could Buck really feel the same way about him?

Tentatively, Eddie reaches a hand out and lays his palm flat over Buck’s chest, marvelling at the heat of his skin through the thin material of his top. He can feel the nervous beat of Buck’s heart, doesn’t need words to confirm that his thoughts are true, and he smiles.

Tilting his head upwards, he meets Buck’s eyes once more. “After our shifts,” he says, index finger and thumb coming up to grab Buck’s chin and pull him down an inch, “you’re coming back to mine.”

Buck swallows audibly, silent as Eddie leans up and presses a lingering kiss to his cheek. It’s a promise for more, and Buck clearly realises this as he nods hastily and smiles, a relief evident in the way the tension has completely seeped out of him. Eddie claps him on the shoulder, pushing him towards the showers before he does anything further and Buck just laughs, the light-hearted sound sending an unexpected fondness through Eddie’s chest.

Man, he’s in deep.

If he happens to be on edge for the rest of the shift, flinching every time Buck brushes by him and avidly avoiding the questioning looks their friends shoot them both, well…who can blame him?

**+one.**

“Eddie,” Buck pants into the minimal space between them, face flushed, smile carefree. Eddie strokes a line down the curve of his face, fingers hooking under his chin and other hand tight on Buck’s hips as he pulls their bodies flush together. “We can’t-” His protests are cut off with a low, guttural moan that sends every hair on Eddie’s arm upright.

“Why?” he asks softly, blinking up at Buck through his lashes. “I want this.” Brushing his nose against Buck’s, Eddie doesn’t miss the way Buck’s breathe hitches in his throat. He smirks, but still doesn’t push further until he’s absolutely sure that there are no doubts about this in Buck’s mind. “Do you want this?”

The sound that escapes Buck’s lips is nothing but desperate and he grips at Eddie’s waist. “Fuck, yes, of course I do.”

Then Buck’s mouth is pressed against his own; Buck’s body is pushing savagely against him, making his back slam against the wall. It’s amazingly hard to think with Buck’s tongue teasing along the insides of his mouth, but Eddie tries. He buries his hands in Buck’s hair, scrambling to gain control back.

It’s a lot easier said than done, however, when Buck’s kissing him, mouth hot and desperate and wet and tasting a little like Eddie’s mouthwash, minty and clean and weirdly arousing. Eddie’s imagined this so many times, over and over in his head until it almost feels real, but even still he could never have been prepared for this. For Buck biting down on his lower lip, teeth gliding against the sensitive skin, his blood raised but not yet spilling.

Eddie moans, loud and free, a luxury that comes with having nobody else in the house. He can feel Buck’s hands up his shirt, making his muscles quiver involuntarily and his lungs unwilling to take in air, goose bumps, hair on end, toes sliding against the floorboards as he pushes upwards, fingers curling tight in Buck’s hair, a keen, wordless sound escaping from his mouth and into Buck’s.

“Easy, tiger.” Eddie laughs when they pull apart for air, chests heaving.

Buck chuckles, sending a wave of warm air over Eddie’s face. He looks fucking debauched already, lips kissed red, eyes sparkling and pupils blown, hair dishevelled beyond recognition. Eddie loves it.

“Sorry.” Buck pops the top button of Eddie’s shirt. “I’ve waited so long to do that, though.”

Eddie, with a derisive ‘pfft’, smirks up at him. “Take off my shirt?”

Buck’s eyes narrow. He’s smiling still.

Eddie’s remaining buttons pop-pop-pop-pop open beneath Buck’s deft fingers. “Yeah, actually,” he leans down, pecking Eddie’s lips, “but I meant kiss you.”

“Two years.” Eddie wraps his arms around Buck’s neck, drawing Buck closer. “That’s how long I’ve waited.”

Buck’s eyes widen. He shakes his head. “No!”

Eddie laughs, nodding as he tangles his fingers in Buck’s hair again. His nose touches Buck’s as he pulls their bodies together, a smile stretching across his face.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner? I- I…” Buck is clearly about to go into one of his many rambles, only this time about who’s been pining over the other for the longest rather than the usual trivia facts he likes to talk about.

It’s then that Eddie makes the lucky discovery that his tongue on Buck’s neck is pretty distracting.

“…you know what, doesn’t matter. It’s happening now, right? That’s what’s important.” Buck arches into the lick.

Well, hell, scratch that. _Very_ distracting.

Buck gives him a kiss that has all the indications of being quick. Eddie, hands still on the back of Buck’s head, deepens it. Buck steps forward into the kiss, pressing Eddie flush against the wall.

Eddie rocks up against Buck, his hips grinding against Buck’s, setting off a chain reaction that starts with Buck’s reciprocation: a thrust causing a thrust causing a thrust.

An automatic self-curl comes with the pleasure; toes and fingers bending in towards feet and palms, Eddie’s head bowing down, Buck’s tee collar suddenly between his teeth, cottony dry in his mouth even as it’s wetted by his tongue when he makes grunting ‘ah’s. His mouth moves from Buck’s shirt to his collarbone, peppering wet, open-mouthed kisses along the pale skin, worshipping it like he always wished he could whenever he saw Buck change in front of him. Buck slides his shirt off smoothly, and Eddie groans in approval of the further-exposed flesh. Buck’s hand is hot against Eddie’s chest, sliding around his ribs, yet it’s magnificently cooler in comparison to his own body temperature when it trails down his stomach to the front of his jeans, barely able to find its way down for all their movement against each other.

Eddie grunts, rolling his hips against Buck’s palm once, twice, before nipping teeth down over the hollow of his throat and pushing him away. Buck whines, making to grab for Eddie again but Eddie shakes his head, hands on Buck’s bare chest as he guides him backwards.

“Bed. Now.” he demands, receiving a wicked grin in return.

A persistent knocking on the door drags Eddie out from under the covers, huffing in annoyance as Buck’s sweaty palm trails after him.

“No, don’t go. Leave them.” Buck groans into the pillow. Eddie turns mid-way through slipping on the nearest tee and sweats he can find, heart melting at the sight of the man sprawled out across Eddie’s bed, spent and sated, the duvet barely covering his naked ass.

With a chuckle, Eddie bends down and presses a quick kiss to Buck’s shoulder blade, smiling when it sends visible shivers down Buck’s spine. “I won’t be long.” he promises, before rushing out to answer the door.

At first, he was worried it might be Christopher; maybe something went wrong with the sleepover and he was coming home early, though usually he’d get a phone call beforehand.

Those suspicions are soon put to rest when he opens the front door to find Hen standing there.

“Uh, Hen? Everything okay?” he asks, running a hand through his hair and praying to God it doesn’t give away exactly what he’s just been doing.

Unfortunately, judging by the smug look on Hen’s face as she watches him, it does.

“Yeah,” she says, pulling out a wallet from her jacket and waving it in his face, “you left this at the firehouse and I know you’ve got tomorrow off.”

“Oh, I didn’t even realise. I must’ve been distracted.” he laughs, images of how he’d cornered Buck in the station mere hours before and all but demanded he come home with him flashing through his mind. Yeah, distracted indeed.

“Clearly.” Hen deadpans, her eyes dragging over him with a knowing look. Eddie takes his wallet back, thanking her as he tucks it into the pocket of his sweats. “Well, enjoy the rest of your night.” she smirks, walking away before he even has a chance to respond.

Eddie shrugs, figuring she was just in a rush to get home herself, as he closes the door once more.

It’s not until he’s back in the bedroom, ripping the shirt over his head and climbing into bed beside Buck, that he realises why she’d been looking at him like that. He’d put on Buck’s Star Wars tee, the very one that everybody knows he owns because he wears it all the damn time.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> that last one most likely sucks, I wrote it late last night so I apologise... please leave me kudos/comments if you enjoyed the rest of the fic, though <3


End file.
